


Advanced Droid Making

by Bam4Me



Series: Daycare Center [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Caregiver!Qui, Gen, Little!Obi, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Padawan Obi-Wan, Seven Year Old Obi-Wan, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Otherwise titled: Why Obi-Wan Shouldn't Be Left Alone With Machinery





	Advanced Droid Making

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hi Im live and it is writ

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were settling into their new routine pretty well by the time the month was up. 

 

Yes, Qui-Gon had decided almost immediately that he would make this work. Obi-Wan, in all his seven year old glory, was officially the youngest padawan in the temple right now. The second youngest padawans in the temple right now were three ten year olds who were apprenticed in various areas. 

 

The other youngest children got along just fine it seemed, but Qui-Gon had had to go to the council to get approval for Obi-Wan to be tested for his classes, instead of just put in with the other padawans, as well as keeping him out of the older padawan’s katas classes. As brilliant as Obi-Wan was, it just wouldn’t be fair to his little growing body to put him in too advanced of a class with the other students, and the healers were adamant about keeping him in the right age group with his peers, knowing that he would still need social interaction, and, as a little, playtime. 

 

It would reduce his stress, and being a padawan this young, there was a lot of chance for stress to come up.

 

Right now, he  _ was _ in one of the advanced classes Qui-Gon had conceded to letting him test into. He preferred to keep Obi-Wan with the other initiates, but he had tested into advance computer sciences, and Qui-Gon had to admit, he was amazing at it. Also, there were two other agemates in the class with him.

 

Normally, he would wait until Obi-Wan was out of class before picking him up, but today they had their first mission to the senate to meet with one of the senators, and the class would run long if he didn’t get him out right now. He opened the door to the room and zeroed in on his student, sitting between a scowling Bruck Chun and Garen Muln. Qui-Gon knew that Micah had an eye on Garen Muln since he was introduced to the crèche five years ago, but without a caregiver’s need, he’d wait until his student was of a more proper age before taking him on as a padawan.

 

There was an eagerly excited noise from his own little one, and Obi-Wan scrambled up so he could stand on the chair he was failing at sitting on, waving around wildly as if Qui-Gon couldn’t see him from the moment he’d walked in. The little boy popped the pacifier out of his mouth, letting it fall on the clip attached to his little robes, freeing his mouth for more important things, like talking. His boy was good at talking. “Master, Master, come look, I made a droid, he’s a good droid, I promise, come see!”

 

Maser Hatai sided up to where Qui-Gon was heading in that direction, a little smile playing on his lips. “I guess you’re taking the padawan out for important business?”

 

Qui-Gon could feel the excitement through his and Obi-Wan’s training bond, though he wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan knew they were going on a mission, or if he was just pleased to see him. It was likely the latter. Qui-Gon had tried to stem the flow of their thoughts to keep Obi-Wan fro knowing about their mission today. Padawans always got so excitable about their first missions, but Qui-Gon knew he was looking forward to droid building today. It would be a shame to distract him.

 

Qui-Gon nodded. “His first ever,  _ very important _ mission to the senate.”

 

Master Hatai snorted. Being a padawan was a very important thing, and it wasn’t taken lightly, but the order understood that padawans as young as Obi-Wan, could, and would, get excitable. It was best to slowly ease them into the work they’ll be doing as a padawan. “I’m sure he’ll do great. But you best see what he’s made. He’s been full of excitement since he finished the specs for his droid last week. He’s worked very hard.”

 

Pride was one thing that the Jedi discouraged, but at such a young age, children still needed assurance that they were doing well, that the path they were on was good. Obi-Wan was brilliant, and he needed the encouragement to keep on the path he’d set for himself, or he’d bottle up all those thoughts and hide. Qui-Gon never skimped on the encouragement to keep his padawan enthusiastic about his work.

 

He crouched down next to the desk, keeping his voice low so Obi-Wan wouldn’t start shouting again. It seemed to have only distracted the other students for a minute though, so he assumed loud outbursts from the little ones in the room wasn’t all that strange.

 

“I see the nice droid, Obi-Wan, it’s very well done. Does it have a personality installment yet?” Droids typically didn’t have much in the way of personality, but getting the students to create one for them was a way to encourage creativity and enthusiasm for the project at hand. Obi-Wan has been working on his droid’s personality coding when he does his homework at night for a whole week now.

 

“Yes, he does!” Qui-Gon turned to look at the little droid. It had a vaguely lothcat shaped head, with a stubby little body, but the most interesting part of it, was a glowing blue crater in the center if it’s forehead, making Qui-Gon raise an eyebrow. He spoke before the little boy could turn it on.

 

“Padawan, does he have a mind’s eye?”

 

Obi-Wan stopped, looking a little shy now, his answer coming out as a mumble. “I wanted, I wanted him to have one, so he can see ahead, like me.”

 

Obi-Wan still had strong force visions, but according to Yoda, Qui-Gon had yet to see the worst of the insomnia and fatigue that Obi-Wan faced when they got bad. He dreaded the day it would get that bad.

 

Qui-Gon looked over his padawan with soft eyes, noting the way he stuffed his pacifier back in his mouth finally, curling up in a little ball in a chair that was made for older children, too big for all three of the seven year olds. “I see. I hope he sees good things.”

 

Obi-Wan looked around, a little shifty, nodding, before sitting up again. Qui-Gon decided that whether or not this droid was Obi-Wan’s best work, it would be staying with them until Obi-Wan decided if he wanted to keep it or not.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Heira.”

 

Qui-Gon smiled. “Well, let’s turn Heira on, and see how he works, huh?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, enthusiasm returning with a big grin. “Okay!”

 

He reached over, and flipped a little metal port open, pressing a button inside.

 

The mech hummed for all of half a milisecond, before the force screamed in warning, and Qui-Gon managed to tackle both Obi-Wan and Garen Muln to the ground between their desks, when a loud whine of power came out of the mech, and a burst of light came from the third eye of Heira, blasting a hole in the wall behind Obi-Wan and Garen’s desks, and shorting out the power in the mech in one large burst.

 

The room was utterly silent, and when Qui-Gon was sure it was safe, he let the two little boys up. Obi-Wan was wide eyed and buzzing in place, and Garen looked a little dizzy from the tackle.

 

Qui-Gon looked over at the powered down mech, and just beyond that, could see Bruck sitting at the other desk there, jaw dropped.

 

The room was silent for another three seconds, before an older padawan let out a noise like a porg. “Wizard!”

 

Today was going to be a long day.

 

***

 

Qui-Gon walked down the halls of the temple, with a sullen little padawan clinging to his trousers, hiding underneath his robes. It was utterly endearing, but Qui-Gon could only wish that it was under better circumstances than this.

 

“Well I can feel a little storm cloud hiding in your robes, Qui, what’s with that?”

 

Tahl and Micah were back from their mission apparently. They didn’t often take missions together, being in different fields for the most part, but Qui-Gon knew they loved getting the chance.

 

He stopped, and subtly shifted his robes just enough that they could see the way Obi-Wan was pressing his little face into Qui-Gon’s hip, exuding sadness into the force. Qui-Gon was going to have to have another meditation session with him when they got home to help him release that. If there was time now, he would have found a quiet place to help him. 

 

Obi-Wan sucked on the pacifier in his mouth for all of five seconds, looking the other masters in the eye for the whole time, before letting out a deep little sigh behind the shield of it, and to all their surprise, let his emotions go into the force in one big gust.

 

Oh, he’d just been sulking…

 

Micah let out a gust of air of his own, looking shocked. “Well, you were right, he really is advanced for his age. I don’t think I fully learned that one till I was ten.”

 

Tahl knelt down next to Qui-Gon’s robes so she was more on eye level with him, watching the way he perked up out of his hiding spot with big eyes. “Hey there. What had you all stormy, huh?”

 

Obi-Wan sagged a little again, but no distress came back. He held out a plastic bag to the woman, who took it with a frown. “Killed my droid, Master Tahl.”

 

She looked in the bag, and could indeed, see a powered down droid in it. It’s face was covered in a black soot. 

 

“You didn’t kill him, imp, we can fix him later. But no more ‘saber parts, huh?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded into his master’s hip, and Micah raised an eyebrow at his friend. Qui-Gon offered him a rueful little smile. “Today, we learned, that if you put a lightsaber crystal in your mech, it creates a nice little laser show, and then powers down.” The pieces of the boy’s lightsaber were sitting in a pile on their kitchen table, waiting to be reassembled later on when they got back from the Senate. 

 

Micah was grinning so wide, it looked like it hurt. He sort of wanted to try that now.

 

Tahl gave the little a sympathetic look. “Well, that is a big discovery. How about you and Master Qui-Gon come over to my place for dinner later, and we can help you get him working again.”

 

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon questioningly, who just sighed and nodded. He knew they’d bully him into coming over for dinner sooner or later, since this is the first time they’ve been back at the temple proper since he took Obi-Wan as a padawan. “Yes, we’ll come over for dinner and mech building. How about we leave Heira with Tahl for now?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, leaning into Qui-Gon’s leggings again. “Okay.”

 

And they were off again, on their next grand adventure. 

 

***

 

Nael Organa was a good senator, and often, a good friend of Qui-Gon’s.

 

As far as meetings went, this was honestly rather informal, but the council has decided that he needs to start taking Obi-Wan to as many senate meetings as he can, because they were going to be planet bound for the next two and a half years until Obi-Wan was old enough to take off-world. 

 

He could already tell that Obi-Wan was bored out of his mind. He’s been to the senate before, what else is there to figure out about this place? Everyone has fake faces, and they tell lies, and none of them are particularly interesting to be honest.

 

He’d much rather be back at home. If he was still in the crèche, it would be independent play time after his classes, but since moving in with Master, this time was usually reserved for meditation.

 

While, not the most  _ stimulating _ subject in the world, it always left Obi-Wan with a sense of inner peace that left him almost floating with happiness at his place in the galaxy. Master says he has a natural adaptation to find inner peace through the force.

 

Obi-Wan just thinks it’s like sleeping, but  _ way _ better because this way actually makes him feel rested. Sleep is terrible, he wishes Master would just let him meditate instead, but when he tried to ask him, Master had made a noise like a bantha and given him cuddles until he was too sleepy to keep his eyes open.

 

He yawned from his place on the soft couch next to his master, unable to hold it back as he rubbed at his eye. Master looked at him funny, and Obi-Wan blushed bright red when he realized he’d stopped talking about boring politics with the nice senator, who was trying not to laugh at him. Rude.

 

“I’m sorry, Master.”

 

Qui-Gon exchanged a smile with Senator Organa, before tilting his head towards the other side of the room where another child, a little younger than Obi-Wan was playing. It was one of the senate apartments where the delegates stayed if they didn’t have a place on planet, and a good place for an informal meeting about Qui-Gon attending meetings with Nael for the next few months. Nael had his ears on some prominent bills that he needed help pushing through.

 

“I think it might be nice for the little ones to make each others acquaintance, don’t you think so, Senator?”

 

Nael smiled at him, nodding when Qui-Gon picked Obi-Wan off the couch, ignoring his little breathless squeak, and setting him on the floor. “That sounds like a good idea. Obi-Wan, why don’t you go talk to Bail?”

 

Obi-Wan eyed them both warily. “‘posed to learn about senate stuffs.”

 

Nael nodded sagely. “And you will, I assure you, but for now, making friends is important. Bail might take over as senator for me one day, and I think it’s very important for you to get to know him. Alderaan and the Jedi have a very close relationship.”

 

He looked back up at Master again, nodding with a firm set to his lips when the man just nodded at him, heading over to where the six year old Bail Organa was sitting on a plush rug, zooming a little hovercar around in the air.

 

“Hi, I’m Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

 

Bail perked up from his place on the rug. “Hi, Obi-Wan, you come play with me?”

 

Obi-Wan smiled, nodding, and sitting on the rug next to him. There were stacking blocks too, and those called to him like few other toys ever did. They were harder than the ones that the caregivers gave him in the crèche, but he’s sure he’ll be fine. They still look stackable and nice to play with.

 

Maybe today wasn’t the worst day.

 

***

 

Master Tahl made the best pasta ever, Obi-Wan loved it. It was cheesy and nice, and to be frankly honest, Qui-Gon thought that Obi-Wan was wearing more of it on his face, than he’d gotten in his belly.

 

They needed to work on proper manners, if only for when they were in public. Others would only excuse so much with the ‘he’s a little, what can you do’ excuse.

 

Obi-Wan let out a whine when Qui-Gon captured his little chin in hand, quickly ridding the little of the evidence of a good dinner on his face with a washcloth, before letting him go. Obi-Wan’s offended little whines turned to a pleased hum when Qui-Gon handed him a sippy cup of milk tea, putting down his little work tools -a nice, shiny new set of tools that Micah had gifted the little a scant hour earlier as a congratulations gift- in favor of a nice after dinner treat.

 

Obi-Wan was obviously a caffeine addict in the making, and Tahl approved. Micah grinned from the other side of the table, honestly amused with the little. He was karking  _ cute _ . “What else did you today, Obi-Wan?”

 

They had been recounting the highs and lows of Obi-Wan’s day today. Normally, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan did this during meditation, to help him sort through emotions and organize his thoughts, but there would be no time for a second meditation today, since Qui-Gon could see the boy was slowly flagging, and Qui-Gon guessed he would be out like a light as soon as they got back. It was a good thing Obi-Wan had his shower before dinner.

 

Though, with the mess he’d made of it, it was probably best to keep shower time for after.

 

“Played, played with  _ blocks _ when I met Bail! It was fun, but the blocks gave me booboos! See!” He lifted up his little arm to show off a nice purple bruise he’d gotten with the blocks.

 

This was, apparently, why the caregivers on staff only gave him soft toys to play with. Luckily, it hadn’t caused that much of a fuss when Obi-Wan got hurt. He’d come over to Qui-Gon to tell him about it -it’s important to tell your master when you get an owie so they can take care of you- before wandering back to play after Qui-Gon gave his owie a burst of force healing and a kiss better.

 

Of course, the bruise didn’t hurt anymore, but Master says it’s still gonna be dark for another day because he broke a blood vessel, and so his body needs to clean that up, but he’d told Obi-Wan that he was being very brave in the face of danger.

 

He’d gone back to play with Bail again, who was enchanted with how Obi-Wan didn’t even  _ cry _ when he got a booboo. Obi-Wan was so brave. Bail hoped to be that brave one day.

 

Micah and Tahl looked utterly  _ charmed _ by the child. Qui-Gon can relate.

 

Today was a good day overall, because Obi-Wan got to meet a new friend, and spend his time with his master. That makes lots of things better.

 

He looked up at Qui-Gon, and all three of the adults could feel the bright  _ shine _ of pure love and contentedness that Obi-Wan sent to him.

 

The perfect match. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Obi-Wan gave his droid a third eye because he's really sad that he's the only person his age who has to deal with cripplingly painful force visions that make it hard to sleep and haunt his waking memory :)
> 
> What a fun series I've created.


End file.
